


Mad With It

by howdoyousleep



Series: Daddy Steve Rogers/Baby Bucky Barnes [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dom/sub Undertones, Face Slapping, Feminization, Frottage, M/M, Manhandling, Size Difference, Size Kink, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21554704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howdoyousleep/pseuds/howdoyousleep
Summary: “Bucky, come here.” Fuck that. He doesn’t move. He doesn’t move and he finds himself gritting out, “Make me.” He knows he’s being a brat, knows he has been all damn day. He knows Steve is being as sweet as can be, trying to be supportive, but he can only take so much.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Daddy Steve Rogers/Baby Bucky Barnes [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1520792
Comments: 69
Kudos: 856





	Mad With It

**Author's Note:**

> Short something I couldn't get out of my head. Enjoy!

Bucky can barely stand it. He’s burning all over and his teeth clench so hard he’s worried they’ll break, creaking and grinding. With every breath he takes he feels his chest tighten that much more. He wants to fight, wants to argue and punch something, knows he is in an irrational mindset but can’t backpedal; he’s too far gone. He can hear Steve shout something from the kitchen, but he obviously can’t fucking hear him when he is on the other side of the apartment. He doesn’t respond.

He hears his name again. His teeth grind some more. He shouts back, “What?!”, using the opportunity to raise his voice, hoping his aggravation soaks through his tone. He doesn’t hear much of anything back and _fuck_ if that doesn’t make him even more upset. He slams his pen down onto the desk, the force of it ripping at one of the pages of his textbook. Fuck it.

He woke up in a fiery mood, spittin’ and kickin’, for reasons unknown to him. Sometimes people just wake up in moods, which he knows well, but his tend to be on the sad and numb side, nothing like this. He woke up and has been in a piss mood ever since, very little working to calm him down.

He walks with heavy pounding feet towards Steve, towards the kitchen, knows he is actively huffing and puffing but he can’t find it in him to care whatsoever.

“What?!” he asks _yet again_ , as he approaches the kitchen and Steve’s there and just seeing him makes Bucky want to punch his perfect fucking face. He watches the older man take a deep breath and he almost wants Steve to yell, wants him to raise his voice or smack him around.

“I asked if you wanted me to make you something for lunch, sweetheart,” he explains calmly, turning towards the counter, working to make a few sandwiches loaded with all the fixins’, capable hands working quickly and efficiently.

“I’m fine,” he grumbles, turning to walk back to the office but Steve’s voice stops him again.

“Bucky. Come in here and eat, take a break from studying, honey.”

He clenches his fists. He knows Steve is being a good boyfriend, being the sweetest person he knows, but he can’t fucking stand it. He doesn’t have the time to stop and take a break and he sure as hell doesn’t want to do it when Steve is telling him to. He turns on his heel to look at Steve as he says, “I said I don’t want to.” It’s a challenge, more than it should be, something so simple, and he crosses his arms over his chest as if to add on a physical representation of “ _make me”_.

“Bucky…” Steve says, almost sounding exasperated but it also sounding like a warning. He’s facing the younger man now and Bucky can’t tell if he wants to turn and walk back to the office, avoiding Steve’s damn near direct order or if he wants to square up and argue some more. Both are so so tempting.

“Bucky, come here.” _Fuck that._ He doesn’t move. He doesn’t move and he finds himself gritting out, “Make me.” He knows he’s being a brat, knows he has been all damn day. He knows Steve is being as sweet as can be, trying to be supportive, but he can only take so much. He would normally be afraid to mouth off this much to Steve, but it doesn’t matter when he’s this far gone. He knows it’s coming but there’s nothing he can do to stop it.

Steve is on him in a blinding few seconds, large hands grabbing, spinning, and pushing him back into the counter, hot and heavy frame pressing into his body. Bucky practically snarls, hands shoving back and pushing at the older man’s chest, lower back digging into the sharp and cold countertop. He sees fucking _red._ All of his pent-up energy and anger and fight boil up and out of him at the confining feeling of Steve’s hands on him. He knows it isn’t a fair fight, it’s Steve fucking Rogers who works out every morning and eats quinoa and can bench press Bucky without even grunting, but Bucky can’t help it. He wants this fight.

“Bein’ a fuckin’ brat today, baby,” Steve whispers harshly into his ear, tearing at his earlobe, and Bucky growls as his legs kick into Steve’s, twisting his torso as he feels the older man’s hand gather both of his wrists into one wide palm.

“Fuck you,” Bucky spits, shocking himself with his own words, trying not to regret them as soon as they’re out, but _fuck_ he hates that he feels so weak and overpowered now in addition to his fury. Steve just chuckles darkly, sucking on the sensitive skin of his neck, pulling Bucky’s arms over his head, arching his back further. “Oh, look at you, kitten. So feisty. Daddy just needs to give you some release, put you in your place, yeah? You’ve been a little bitch all goddamn day and I’ve been so patient, sugar.” Bucky lets out a rumbly noise, pushing himself up onto his tiptoes to better ease the ache in his back. Steve’s low voice in his ear, calling him kitten, his unoccupied hand reaching down to pinch at his nipple, _fuck_ , it’s nicer than he wants it to be. He tugs at his arms to show he isn’t down for the count just yet.

“Don’t need a goddamn thing from you, Rogers,” he whispers gruffly, making the mistake of kicking his leg wide enough to allow Steve’s torso and body to push between his thighs right where he always fucking belongs and _damnit_ that’s his favorite place for Steve to be, makes him feel like a slut and he loves it. He swallows down his moan.

“Oh no? Don’t need me to pound some sense into you, baby? Bet I could make you feel real good, relieve some of this fuckin’ tension you got.” His lips roam from Bucky’s ear and down his jaw as he talks, breath hot and wet, and Bucky’s fight falters when Steve bites at his chin. He whimpers and he can _feel_ Steve’s fucking smirk on his cheek. He presses into Bucky’s body, so warm and muscular and heavy, hand still pinning his wrists above his head, and his cock can’t help but swell up at the sensation.

“There he is,” Steve coos into his lips with a smirk, rolling his hips purposefully and so damn erotically into Bucky, _it’s like he’s fucking him,_ that he has to bite back the soft _oh_ he wants to let out.

“Just need to get you under me to get you all sugar sweet, all pliant. Ain’t that right, baby?” and fuck Steve Rogers for knowing exactly how to break Bucky down to a writhing mess of _want_ so quickly it’s embarrassing, humiliating. But Bucky is anything but stubborn.

“You gonna let me be sweet on you, Buck? Gonna let Daddy fuck some sense into you?” and he doesn’t even try to respond, breathing heavily through his nose, eyes glinting. He knows his cock is hard, his erection throbbing in his shorts, and he knows Steve can feel it. He does his best to ignore it. Steve hums, his palm coming up to slap at Bucky’s cheeks a few times, a little rough, and _fuck_ that’s nice, that makes him whine a little. “That was rhetorical, sugar. You know I can do whatever I goddamn please with you,” he says, and it sounds so nice but he’s being so mean and Bucky feels some of the fight leave his system as arousal floods in to take its place.

Steve kisses his lips chastely, gripping his chin, and rolls his hips, presses their erections together. Steve feels so heavy and hot against his own cock, his lower stomach, and the needy subby part of his brain wants to ask Steve to fuck his face, to put it in is mouth, wants to beg for it. _Like hell._

He must have made some sort of noise, a hitch in his breath maybe, that he didn’t realize came from him because Steve grins into lips, purrs and kisses him deeper, lets his tongue beat against Bucky’s, fucking his goddamn mouth. Bucky fights him a little, struggles in his grip, at this point the only reason being he wants to feel the older man’s power over him. How quickly things can change.

Steve’s hand grips Bucky’s wrists tightly, _make it hurt,_ and Bucky whines, his whine turning to an aroused angry groan when Steve’s other hand reaches around behind Bucky and shoves two thick fingers against his asshole through his shorts and _shit, oh god._

“Come on, baby. Ask me for it. Use your manners,” and that makes Bucky angry all over again. Steve wants him to beg for his cock? Beg to be fucked? What a fucking dick. Steve’s hips roll and his finger prod and push at his little hole and all the feelings and touches make his head spin. He arches his back and growls tight between his teeth, wishing he could headbutt Steve but also wanting him to fuck Bucky into the marble beneath him.

“You’re fightin’ so hard, Buck. Do I gotta be extra sweet on you today? Work through all that anger?” Bucky isn’t prepared. “Huh, _princess_?” Goddamnit. Damn it all to hell. With one fucking word Bucky feels himself melt into Steve’s grip, into the countertop, such a little amount of fight left in him and Steve purrs into the skin of Bucky’s neck.

“ _Ohh_ , s’that all it takes? So easy, honey, just gotta start callin’ you pretty names?” As Steve talks, the hand on Bucky’s ass moves, slipping under the waistband of his shorts, fingers pressing against his hole directly, a little hard just the way he likes it, fingers digging in. It’s so good, _so good_ , and it makes Bucky’s body shake and tremble in Steve’s grip.

“Yeah? Your little cunt feelin’ a little greedy, a little angry? Needin’ some attention, baby?” Bucky swallows down his moans, a near valiant attempt, and Steve chuckles again, licking up Bucky’s neck to his ear. “Gonna give it to you good and hard, make my princess remember her place, gonna make that sweet little cunt come a few good times.” Bucky can’t help it, can’t fucking help it. Steve’s words pierce and roll down his spine like warm honey, soothing and filthy and everything he didn’t know he needed today.

He gets a kiss on the lips before Steve is turning him, rolling him face-first into the counter, yanking his shorts down his thighs. Steve lets his wrists go and Bucky hisses at the ache, moves his hands to grip the edge of the countertop. His body betrays him and he arches his back as best he can, sticking is pert little ass out and spreading his legs. It makes his face flush when Steve groans approvingly, low and deep into the back of his neck, the part of his brain (the entire thing) that wants to be good for Steve pushing the rest of his anger out.

He hears Steve shuffle, hopefully taking those pants off and getting his dick out, _please,_ and he finds himself whining pathetically as if he’s been waiting days for Steve to fuck him, as if he’s mad with it. He might be mad with it. His mind has gone fuzzy and the energy from the anger he had been feeling all day has left him trembling and gagging to be put in his place.

Steve’s palm cracking across his ass cheek is not something he expects and it makes him gasp and cry out, curl away from it but want another, want more.

“ _Steve…_ ” he whines, wishing there was a way he could rub his erection into something because the counter won’t do, it’s too hard. It makes him whine again, helpless as Steve grabs at and kneads the flesh of his ass he just assaulted. “You hush, princess. You’ve been a real fuckin’ brat at this is the least you deserve,” Steve murmurs, so mean but so soft, kissing his shoulder before his hand cracks down a few more times. He alternates between cheeks, timing them out between single slaps and some that come in rapid succession and Bucky tries so hard, _so hard,_ to not break and give Steve what he wants but there’s no point anymore. He wants to be fucked and fucked good and hard, just like Steve promised.

As soon as Bucky goes to say something it comes out as a wet wail, fingers cracking down between his cheeks, directly over his clenching hole. It leaves him dizzy and vibrating even more, his flesh thrumming and pulsing in time with his cock, hanging low and heavy between his legs. He turns and presses his cheek against the cool surface of the counter, whimpering softly as Steve coos and kisses at the flesh of his cheeks, kneading and making Bucky hiss in return.

“It’s alright, baby. Gonna fuck you real good now, give you just what you need. Tell me what you want, sugar.” His voice is low and soothing, kicking Bucky’s feet apart even more. Bucky doesn’t even hesitate or hold it back now.

“I…I want you t’fuck me, please, _oh shit_ fuck me, Steve. _Daddy, please_ ,” and his voice sounds _wrecked,_ like he’s already been fucked once or twice before and he can’t shut his fucking mouth, can’t keep it from running. “Been so…so b-bad today, Daddy, I’m so s-sorry,” and he’s hiccupping through his apology, ass tilting up into the feel of Steve’s lubed-up fingers (he doesn’t even have time to care about _how_ ) and Steve is leaning over him, kissing behind his ear.

“Shh, princess it’s okay, it’s alright. We all have bad days sometimes. Let Daddy take care of you now, still need to fuck this pretty cunt stupid.” Steve knows what Bucky needs all the time, knows what he needs in this moment and with this mood, and Bucky cries out loud and high when he feels two of Steve’s thick fucking fingers breach his body. It’s a lot, _a lot,_ to take but it’s perfect and everything and fuck it’s so nice. Bucky’s body is still fighting, not as accepting as he needs to be with fat fingers pushing into his ass, and Steve’s hand comes up to grip his neck, pushing him into the countertop hard.

“Lemme in, Buck. Come on, princess—open up for Daddy. Know what you need,” _oh_ and it’s perfect, everything he needs. The pressure on his neck, the dominance, makes his body damn near melt into the marble beneath him, letting out a long and low moan, mouth open. “ _Yeah_ , there you go, so sweet, sweeter than sugar.”

Steve’s fingers push and push and make their way into his little hole, that first ring of muscles, and he relishes in the feeling of his body opening up for the older man, how good his fingers feel inside of him, how much better his cock will feel. _That_ thought makes him whine desperately and Steve responds with a few wet kisses to his tailbone, murmuring, “Gotta get you ready, precious. Gotta open you up, such a tight little cunt. Don’t want you hurtin’.”

“W-wannit to hurt,” Bucky slurs, his body feeling like molasses when he feels Steve’s fingers pump slowly, moving to scissor back and forth, and Bucky rolls his hips back into those fingers, letting out soft _ngh ngh ngh_ noises before he’s already pushing for more. “ _Daddyyy_ , please. Want you, want you to f-fuck me,” he knows what’ll get Steve, what makes him weak, and he doesn’t hesitate to use it, “Want Daddy to fill this cunt up, w-want that fuckin’ cock, want Daddy’s come drippin’ outta me, down my _balls_ and the inside of my _thighs_. Want to feel that…that big cock in my fuckin’ throat as you fuck me, know you like to feel it pressing into my stomach, so fuckin’ big, Daddy.”

He doesn’t even know where his words are coming from, but he feels like a slut, Steve’s fingers curling and pounding away, his grip so tight on Bucky’s neck he’s gasping, crying out and sobbing. Steve’s groan sounds like gravel and Bucky’s eyes roll back at the sound of it.

“Fuck, what a dirty _fuckin’_ mouth, honey. Know I shouldn’t give you what you want but _goddamn_ you sound so pretty when you beg. How can I say no?”

His response is to just make pitiful noise after pitiful noise, drooling into the counter where Steve has his face shoved into it, and he thinks he might cry when he feels Steve’s fingers leave his body. He knew he was wound up, but he had no idea he was wound up this tightly, and when he feels the fat head of Steve’s cock press against his stretched rim he sobs.

Steve slides in slowly, so slowly that he swears he can feel every ridge and fat vein on that perfect fucking cock, and it punches the air straight out of Bucky’s lungs. “ _There you go_ , fuck that’s nice, sugar, just take it,” Steve breathes into his ear as he drapes his body over the back of Bucky’s, sweat he didn’t know was perspiring making their bodies slide together, and it’s _so fucking good_. Steve just keeps going, keeps pushing, and then his hips are flush with Bucky’s ass and _fuck_ he’s grinding deep into him, not even waiting and _fuck._

“Breathe, princess, breathe.”

Bucky hadn’t realized he had been holding his breath and he lets it all out in a rush of a guttural groan, rolling his hips to adjust to Steve’s thick cock and then the older man is grabbing a fistful of his hair, yanking his head back and it’s _euphoric_.

“You’re just gonna lay there and take it, Buck. I’m bein’ so nice to you, givin’ you what you need. Say ‘You’re so good to me, Daddy’. Say it,” and Bucky feels his eyes well up and almost water over at his words and how true they are. Steve is so good to him and he was just being such a brat.

“ _God,_ You’re so good to me, Daddy. I’m so sorry, Steve. I’ll be b-better, d-do better,” and right as he’s apologizing, tears slipping from his eyes at how overwhelmed he feels, Steve’s sliding out and pushing back in, so deep and purposeful and _goddamnit,_ he can’t finish his apology with Steve fucking him so perfectly. His fist is still tight in Bucky’s hair and his breath is hot in his ear and he whispers into Bucky’s ear, “It’s alright, baby, I know you’ll do better. You’re perfect, so perfect, I love you.”

It’s too much, it’s so perfect, _so perfect_. Steve’s hips are snapping against Bucky’s backside now and he feels like he’s being split in half with the amount of prep he had and he loves it, he fucking loves it. Steve’s teeth are at his neck and his ear, nipping at his shoulder, his other arm wrapping around as much of Bucky’s waist as possible.

“I love you, I love you. Steve, _I love you_ ,” he wails into the air in front of him, neck strained by Steve’s relentless grip, his own hands gripping the edge of the counter, his knuckles white. Steve groans into the hinge of his jaw, Bucky’s body finally opening up to him completely and fully, bearing down on Steve’s cock like his body was made for it.

“Yeah, baby there you go, take it, take that cock,” and it’s so cheesy but it’s _everything,_ has Bucky panting and moaning with every thrust, his body bouncing with the movement, wanting to always have this cock up his ass, to always have Steve fucking him. He feels a familiar coil of pleasure in his spine, tight and delicious, and it makes him almost see stars. Steve notices, of course he notices, and then he’s moving, pulling Bucky up tight against his chest, wrapping one arm around Bucky’s pecs, caging in his arms, and the other hand comes up to grip his neck tightly.

Bucky almost screams, unable to form words, eyes rolling back into his head again at the change in angle. Steve is hitting his prostate dead-on, that little swollen nub being abused in the best way possible. The only thing holding the younger man up is Steve’s tight grip and he’s hysterical at this point, vision hazy, chin embarrassingly wet with drool.

“ _God_ , look at you. Just need to be fucked regularly, shoulda come to me earlier, baby. Didn’t know you needed it this badly, Buck,” Steve whispers in his ear, fucking up into him and holding him close, grip damn near painful on his throat. He’s right, he’s so right, he should have come to Steve earlier, asked to be fucked earlier. A particularly rough thrust into his prostate as his scrambling.

“Want you to come, princess. You gonna come for Daddy? Not gonna be a little brat anymore once you’ve been fucked silly?” He does what he can to nod his head, whimpering loudly.

“Yeah, yeah, wanna come, Daddy. Y-you’re so good to me, so fuckin good, I’m—”

Steve’s hand reaches for Bucky’s cock, his grunts that match his thrusts not lost on Bucky’s ears, and as soon as his wide palm is wrapping around his leaking cock he feels it coming. He shrieks.

“Gonna come, _fuck Steve,_ I’m gonna—!”

“Yeah, precious. Fuckin’ come all over this cock, you’ll feel so much better, so sweet again,” and Bucky is shooting off, hard and heavy and hot, all over the floor and cabinet, writhing and moaning with an open mouth as Steve continues to whisper and growl praise into his skin and ear. His head rolls back onto the blonde’s shoulder, rolling left and right, and his ass milks Steve for everything he’s worth, wave after wave of pleasure that rolls off of Bucky’s body making more tears spring to his eyes.

He barely registers Steve’s own orgasm, finding himself shoved face down on the counter again, being pounded into with abandoned and he can’t help it, he can’t help that he loves it, that Steve uses his body for his own pleasure. It makes him feel like he’s adding to his apology. “ _Fuck_ , Steve fill that fuckin’ cunt up, please _please_ , I need it, want…want it, need it.” He tilts his ass up, begs for it physically, and Steve is grasping his hips and biting down on the back of his neck and if Bucky could come again he _would_ , his cock dribbling out a few more spurts of come. He knows what Steve likes, knows what makes him happy, so he whispers, “Thank you, Daddy. Thank youthankyou _thankyou_ ,” as the older man pants into his ear, kisses on his neck, rolling his hips deeply and slowly into Bucky's body.

“Anything for you, baby. Can’t have you hurtin or bein’ a brat now can we?”

Bucky shakes his head.

“I’m always here when you need me, baby. Even if it is to fuck it out. _Especially_ , if it is to fuck it out,” and even though he can’t see it he can feel Steve’s smile. Bucky sighs.

“Thank you, Steve. Thank you, Daddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love love love kudos, kindly-worded critiques, love, and requests! <3


End file.
